


So, I hear you like writing rpf. About us.

by Dream_Seeker



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Armitage, hacker extraordinaire and crime boss of Armitage International stumbles across something which makes his brow raise. It wasn't the fact it was fanfiction. It wasn't the fact some authors were using his name either. It was about the fact they knew  precisely WHO he was. And apparently, they got a few things wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThornyHedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/gifts), [BlueMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stockholm Syndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759975) by [BlueMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkey/pseuds/BlueMonkey), [ThornyHedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge). 



> I have both writers (ThornyHedge and BlueMonkey) permission to use their ao3 names and the Richard Armitage version from their tale 'Stockholm Syndrome' for this odd wtf quacky cracky story. 
> 
> Locations of said writers is pulled out of my creative sparkly glitterfilled ass. 
> 
> I will NOT write anything smutual between our dear fanfic writers, either. They're just guest stars.

Sitting back in his chair in his office at Armitage International, Richard Armitage rolled a pencil between his fingers as his eyes moved over the screen of his laptop sitting on his desk. For a few hours now he'd gotten no work done as a certain something had caught his eye and then forced his complete attention. The man made a habit of running his name on Google at least once every few days to ensure nothing untoward was heading his way - also having access to the deep web, websites which never showed up in public or government due to prestigious bot blockers and the like, was a godsend; Richard would definitely know of anything afoot from there.

Thankfully, per the usual, there was nothing out on Richard. His threats to other companies when necessary were held to; the wisest never babbled and the few who _would_ found quite quickly that they'd not be able to 'babble' ever again - or do much of anything else, to be honest. Though Richard's hands personally weren't sullied from the murder of those few, he still was the one who'd orchestrate the process and get the ball rolling. He was above any punishments the law could bring forth. His word always prevailed above those who attempted to bring him down.

Back to the matter at hand. Richard had gotten no work done, he'd even put a massive _issue_ to the side because of what he was currently reading online. He couldn't turn away. No matter how much he knew he had to get other things tended to, he could not look away. 

Finally with a cuss, Richard opened one of his programs, typed in some information based on the little he could find and waited. His hands clasped behind his head as he closed his eyes, slowly rocking back in his chair as his program did was it was best at. It apparently took a little time but when he heard that familiar 'ping' sound, Richard lazily let his eyes open. 

He smiled.

 

* * *

"He's located in the lower floors, working in the IT department. I have a picture of him incoming to your computer as we speak, Mr. Armitage." 

Richard muttered a thanks, hung up the phone and, once his target's picture came online, he memorized the face and stood up. He put his glasses on and, after grabbing his briefcase, made his way out of his office heading to the elevators. He nodded once to one of his guards who was sitting at the elevators before he got into the lift. "I'm taking some time off. I'll be back." Was all he said before he stepped inside and hit the desired floor. 

Stepping off the elevator, Richard walked with purpose to the IT department and walked amongst the rows, seeking out only one person. After asking one of the workers, he was pointed to a room off to the side. So, this Aidan Turner was a programmer. Interesting. Without any other thought, he knocked once on the door and walked in, shutting it behind him and turning to meet the man he supposedly knew everything about - in every possible way. 

One thing was correct - Mr. Turner was gorgeous.

"Aidan Turner?" 

"I... Mr. Armitage." The look on Aidan's face brought forth aspects of what Richard had earlier read and he raised a brow. Aidan cleared his own mind and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Aidan. What... what can I do for you?" 

_'How about dropping to your knees...'_ Richard thought to himself and then mentally slapped his own face. Aidan had no idea what was about to hit him and Richard had no right allowing some _stuff_ on the internet influence his own thoughts or actions.  "I have something you must read. Take your time. Here..." He walked over behind the kid, leaning over his shoulder to type the url into his pc. "Read that. As I said, take your time. I'll be right here." 

Richard never missed the soft intake of breath Aidan gave when he'd leaned over his shoulder and he tucked that into the back of his mind. However, the blush which colored Aidan's cheeks as he read did cause a ghost of a smile to touch Richard's lips. 

He'd blushed himself a few times and had also shook his head given how less dangerous he'd been depicted. Richard wasn't a nice man at all. Not at all.

"I... this... I never hacked anything from you!" Aidan gasped hard, turning wide eyes onto Richard. "I didn't write this. I vow to you! I never - "

"Shhhh. It's fine. I know who wrote it. Please, continue." 

Silence filled the room and, after giving quite a few vocal reactions, Aidan finally stopped reading and turned to Richard fully, so many things overloading his mind. Richard could see the mix of lust and defensiveness in the other man's eyes and Aidan finally spoke. "I... don't know what to say. How did you even find this? Wait," he held up his hands, "I don't want to know. But... it's so wrong. All of it. I mean... you'd never hold anyone hostage and I'd never embezzle money from you nor hack you, and I know Dean and our friends would never _do_ this.... oh christ he lit me on FIRE?" 

Richard shrugged and Aidan quieted down before shyly saying, "Though one thing was right...." 

"What's that?" 

"I do know my way around a gorgeous cock. So what did you show me this for anyway?" 

"You know your way... okay. Um..." Richard fidgeted a little and then regained his composure. "They got us wrong. I say we show them the truth." 

"The...truth." 

"Mhm."

"And... what's the truth?" 

"What do you want it to be?" Richard moved away from Aidan and leaned against his desk, folding his arms as the other man grabbed a can of Coke to take a drink. "You're telling me that out of everything in that story, the _only_ fact is that you suck cock like a god?" 

Aidan nearly spit out his soda and had to pause to swallow between choking. "I swear it, I have never hacked - " 

"Nothing about hacking, Aidan. What of the other aspects?" 

"Which are...?" 

"You tell me." 

"I didn't _write_ that!"

"I know. Any truth in those Aidan's feelings for that Richard?" 

Silence filled the room and finally Aidan softly said, "Maybe... can I go home now? It's past leaving time for me and I don't want to get paid for not working..." 

"Oh, you're working. You're helping me figure this out." Richard grinned and slid over so he was standing between Aidan's legs. "So help me figure this out. Simple as that. Obviously our names are being used - god knows how they found out about us - in where you have a huge crush on me and have wanted me since you were too young to even work here. How much truth is in that in this world?" 

Aidan stared up at Richard, not even knowing how the fuck this conversation was even going on. Finally he put his coke can down on his desk, threw his hands up in the air and got out, "Okay, so I think you're sexy. You have that 'don't fuck with me, I haven't the time for you peon's' attitude, you exude charm, charisma, have this dangerous feel to you... what's not to like?" 

Richard grinned. "I knew you couldn't keep anything from me. So," he folded his arms, "we're going to be here a while. I plan on paying a personal visit to the two who wrote this. I know where they live. And you're coming with me, Aidan." 

"I... I am?" 

"You are, indeed." 

"Just don't shock collar me and I think I can agree to this." 

"Good boy. Now,"  Richard walked over to the door and locked it before turning back to the man, "let's get acquainted, shall we? After all, if we're going to prove them wrong, we need to know just how right _we_ are, hm?" 

Aidan about passed out but just gripped the sides of his chair as he watched Richard come toward him slowly. 


	2. The Art of Shirt Folding

Time nearly stopped as Aidan watched Richard coming toward him. Though the man had a calm visage, Aidan knew just enough of the man to know he could seem one way and be something completely different under the surface. He'd seen him start to explode at someone a few months back and the way he'd been able to keep his cool terrified Aidan for some reason.

Now he'd had a raging hardon for the man for quite some time but unfortunately he just wasn't good enough for Richard Armitage. No, who was Aidan compared to the - in his eyes - most powerful and most handsome man on the entire planet, if not entire universe? Where Aidan almost barely got by paycheck to paycheck, drove a shitty assed old car, had to shop at thrift stores (though, that fact should never fool anyone; one could find amazing treasures at thrift stores), and more often than not had hot pizza for dinner and cold pizza for a quick breakfast, Richard was suave, rich, powerful, sexy, calculating, precision-driven, sexy, world-known, used to living a caviar and diamond lifestyle and definitely was sexy on top of it all.

And then Aidan's thoughts flipped to only three words when Richard was in front of him, leaning over, resting his weight via his hands taking hold of the armrests of Aidan's chair, "I can't even...". Of course Aidan lost all format of thinking clearly when Richard moved so his face was mere inches from Aidans and softly said, "Before I get myself into trouble I can _easily_ get out of, I wish to ask one thing." 

"Y...yes?" 

"What's your definition of sexual harassment, Aidan?" 

"Sex..sexual harassment? Uh, when someone in the workplace does something intimate the other does not want. It can be a touch, something said, hinted at, implied..."

"What's your definition of sexual harassment where _I'm_ concerned?" 

Aidan moistened his lips, glanced away from Richard, looked back, swallowed audibly and then replied in a shaking voice, "You teasing me and then not following through."  His eyes widened and he shut up, staring at the company owner with horror at what dared slip out. 

Instead of getting angry, Richard stared at Aidan and then chuckled as he slowly walked forward, causing Aidan's chair to move back until it was against the wall with no where else to go. He let a smile touch his lips and stated, "Interesting defintion. So sexual harassment to you is if I get you turned on, nearly begging for release and then I just leave? How about  a little addendum of sorts, hm?" 

"Wh...and what would that be?" Had _hell_ frozen over? Had Aidan been so caught up in his computer that he failed to notice that hell froze over? Or rather maybe he didn't see the cluster of _pigs_ flying past his window? He really had to stop being so engrossed in the internet....

"What would that be? Simple." Richard stated. "I get you turned on, literally begging for release and I stay right where I am enjoying your torment until I allow you release."

Aidan honestly wasn't trying to catch flies. He just truly couldn't help that his jaw was on the floor. He could also feel his cock starting to harden and his eyes dropped downward to his crotch before shooting back up to meet Richard's again. Oh sweet fucking jesus the _look_ in Armitage's eyes. Did that story _really_ do that to him? And was the owner seriously looking down at Aidan's pants as well? 

"Oh god..." Aidan got out finally, "You can't tell me that sodding story got to you this much! You're far more in control than that!" 

Richard raised a brow as he dragged his gaze from the impressive bulge in Aidan's pants. "I can assure you right now, it's not the story itself. It helped to plant the seed, I'll admit, but you. Look at you. Messy hair, coming to work every day without one missed day off, never returning to work a minute past your break time, smart, very kissable lips, the way you're looking right now. It's not the story itself, indeed not. But I do wish to pay them a visit. First off, they know us. How, I don't know but I'm going to find out. Second, they wrote things about me which are not true. They make me out to be too much of a tenderhearted person. I'm not. Third, our sex would be immensely hotter than anything they could dream of. Any more questions or concerns, Aidan, because my patience of standing here and making relative small talk has been about extinguished." 

"Oh... so are you going to kiss me or are we just going to stare at each other then?" Aidan said, growing some kind of courage. Hell, he'd wanted the man for too long now and if Richard Fucking Armitage wanted to have some fun with lowly Aidan, bring that shit _on_. 

"I'm going to do more than kiss you, Turner. Hope you don't mind getting the initial goings-on out of the way in here?" Richard asked as he undid his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. He smirked as Aidan lost his voice again, feeling his eyes on his flesh as he exposed more and more of it. "Stand up." 

Aidan did as he was told and, soon as Richard slipped his own shirt off, folded it neatly and set it on a chair against the wall, he started undoing Aidan's shirt. The programmer nearly died right then and there, especially when Richard's fingers brushed against his skin as they worked their way down his torso. What touched Aidan for some idiotic reason was the fact that, once his shirt was off, Richard took the fucking time to fold it just as carefully and sat it on top of his own. He turned around, seeing the look on his employee's eyes and smirked. "I'm a stickler for neatness." 

With that, Richard pulled Aidan close, threaded his fingers into his curls and pulled his lips against his own, kissing him with a hot passion Aidan never could have made up in his best dreams. The man never stopped until Aidan's lips were swollen slightly and, when he moved back, he regarded Aidan from under his lashes. "How a mere kiss can make me respond like this," he took Aidan's hand and pressed it against the hardness in his own pants, "makes me wonder just how explosive things will get the more we go." He grinned and brought a hand down where he expertly flicked the button of Aidan's pants open. "Guess we'll find out." With that, he was kissing the programmer again with more desire than before, unzipped his pants and slipped a hand inside, keeping it between pants and boxers. 

"I'm definitely going to have fun with you, Aidan." Richard purred, enjoying the feelings starting to grow in him - but also planning in his mind what he was planning on doing with the two who wrote that little tale.

Oh, Richard Armitage of Armitage International had big plans for those two. Big plans, indeed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..why does Aidan  
>  and Richard  
> get all the FUN?????????
> 
>  
> 
> ..... ps lucky Thorny and Blue. lucky asses. LUCKIES. <3


	3. And After the Pleasures, A Trip is Made.

With Aidan finally completely naked, RIchard followed suit, carefully setting aside the rest of his clothing on top of their folded shirts. The man took Aidan's chin in hand, tilted his head up and sealed his lips on the Programmers, kissing Aidan with a ferocity that left both of them breathless and wanting more. Hand on his chest, lips not leaving him, Richard walked him backward until he leaned back against the desk. His meticulously trimmed nails left faint red marks on Aidan's chest, barely visible beneath the tuft of chest hair. Richard kissed across his cheek to his neck, sucking and leaving a mark, biting hard before laving the angry mark with the flat of his tongue.  
  
Richard let his hands slide to Aidan's hips and to his ass, lifting him to sit on the desk, paying absolutely no mind to the papers which fell off littering the floor. Housekeeping could deal with that later on.   
  
The Businessman gave the Programmer no warning before wrapping a strong hand around Aidan's cock which already was half-hard, stroking it to full, straining rigidness. His voice caught in his throat as Richard began stroking him, fueled by his hunger and need for the other. The sounds he made encouraged Richard, urging him to stroke faster, bringing forth his own erotic sounds to match.  
  
White-knuckled on the desk, Aidan's head fell backwards, crying out a half-sob, leaning so far back Richard was afraid he'd fall. Those beautiful eyes drifted shut and he chanted the other man's name, swearing for punctuation. "Fuck, Richard," he groaned as the taller man's hand left his cock,  dropping to his knees in front of Aidan, running his hands up and down those hard thighs.  
  
An exploratory lick got Richard a mewl as he took Aidan's glistening cock into his mouth, earning him syllabic babbling as the younger man completely forgot how to speak. Richard flattened his tongue, running it up the shaft before dipping the tip into the slit of his cock as Aidan's fingers wove into Richard's hair. "Richard.... I just... you... oh fuck..." Was all he could articulate and gave up, slipping into groans, moans and little gasps. This was his life long dream, to have this happen. Aidan wasn't sure how he got so lucky but he wasn't going to question it.   
  
When he felt Richard take his entire length down his throat and swallow a few times, Aidan thought he was going to shoot off right then and there, but, with a sexy 'plip', Richard let his cock go free, glanced over to the chair again and stood up. He motioned to the chair and Aidan hopped off the desk, walking to the chair. Before he could sit, his boss murmured, "No sitting. Kneel on it, Aidan." 

He did just that, looking over his shoulder at Richard, who was stroking his own cock as he stuck a finger into his mouth, wetting it good. The man then proceeded to trace his fingertip around the pucker of Aidan's ass before he started to slick it inside, loosening up his lover. 

"Never done this before?" Richard purred and Aidan nodded. "I have, yes. A long while ago, though." His cheeks tinged pink and Richard chuckled, slipping one more finger inside, curling them up and finding his prostate easily. 

"You're sexy when you blush." Armitage stated. "And I already _love_ your ass." 

"I love what you're _doing_ to my ass...." Aidan groaned, head pressing against the back of the executive chair he was in as he tried to get Richard's digits to sink in deeper by pushing back against them. 

Richard grinned and slowly removed his fingers from Aidan's body. He took a moment to fetch a condom from his pants pocket and put it on before returning to his position behind Aidan and brought his other hand to the Programmers mouth. "Spit. Good amount too." He directed and, with a raised brow, Aidan did as directed. Richard then brought his hand back, stroked his own cock to lube it with Aidan's spittle and then rubbed the tip of his cock against Aidan's ass. 

"Fuck, Richard," he hissed between clenched teeth, "can you take your time any more than you already are?" 

Richard's low chuckle rumbled from deep within and he ran a finger down Aidan's spine. "Relax... I'm a pretty thick size... don't want to hurt you, after all..." With that, he slowly started to enter the other, taking his time to allow Aidan to get used to him. Once he was fully inside, he paused, enjoying how Aidan's muscles tightened around his cock and he took his first tentative in/out. 

"More." Aidan whimpered and Richard obliged, soon setting the perfect rhythm. When he reached around to take hold of Aidan's cock, fisting it to the same beat of his thrusts, the cry which left the Programmers lips was sweet music to Richard's ears. 

* * *

As Richard lay half in the executive chair with a sated Aidan resting on him, Richard traced little designs over his back. Both were enjoying post-coital bliss, eyes half closed, still naked with the sweat drying off their flesh. 

"That was amazing, Richard. Never in my wildest dreams did I think it'd be this amazing." Aidan softly said, turning his face up to get a kiss from Richard, who obliged him. 

"You were just as amazing, Aid." He replied with a small smile, his blue eyes full of satisfaction, though Aidan could see the ever burning lust behind it all. 

A few moments passed before Richard finally stirred. "Much as I'd love to stay like this with you, we have to dress now. We have a plane to catch." 

"Plane?" Aidan asked, confused for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Those girls... with the story...."

"Exactly. My intinerary says we should be in their town in three hours. I'm debating if we should go visit them soon as we arrive which would be... hm. Hold on. Move if you will." 

When Aidan got up, Richard followed and padded over to his briefcase. He pulled out some papers and thumbed through them. "Yes, we should be there around 11pm. They'd be home, definitely. If not, we wait." 

"They live together?" 

"Roommates, actually. At least they made it easy for us, hm?" Richard smiled at Aidan, though his mind was on what he was going to do to those women who knew so much about him and dared put it online. He had the entire plane trip to mull things over. 

"Definitely easy, yes." Aidan gave an impish smirk as he grabbed his pants and put them on. As soon as the two were dressed, Richard asked, "Want to stop by your place to grab a bag first? I ensured we'd have time for that. "

"Yeah, that would be good. How long are we staying there, anyway?" 

"Until they know precisely who we are. Could be an hour, could be a month. I have no plans, do you?" Richard asked as he finished buttoning his shirt and threaded his tie around his neck. 

"None at all." Was Aidan's reply and, soon as they were set, they were out the door. 


End file.
